Porous inorganic solids have found great utility as catalysts and separations media for industrial application. The openness of their microstructure allows molecules access to the relatively large surface areas of these materials that enhance their catalytic and sorptive activity. The porous materials in use today can be sorted into three broad categories using the details of their microstructure as a basis for classification. These categories are the amorphous and paracrystalline supports, the crystalline molecular sieves and modified layered materials. The detailed differences in the microstructures of these materials manifest themselves as important differences in the catalytic and sorptive behavior of the materials, as well as in differences in various observable properties used to characterize them, such as their surface area, the sizes of pores and the variability in those sizes, the presence or absence of X-ray diffraction patterns and the details in such patterns, and the appearance of the materials when their microstructure is studied by transmission electron microscopy and electron diffraction methods.
Amorphous and paracrystalline materials represent an important class of porous inorganic solids that have been used for many years in industrial applications. Typical examples of these materials are the amorphous silicas commonly used in catalyst formulations and the paracrystalline transitional aluminas used as solid acid catalysts and petroleum reforming catalyst supports. The term "amorphous" is used here to indicate a material with no long range order and can be somewhat misleading, since almost all materials are ordered to some degree, at least on the local scale. An alternate term that has been used to describe these materials is "X-ray indifferent". The microstructure of the silicas consists of 100-250 Angstrom particles of dense amorphous silica (Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Edition, Vol. 20, John Wiley & Sons, New York, p. 766-781, 1982), with the porosity resulting from voids between the particles. Since there is no long range order in these materials, the pores tend to be distributed over a rather large range. This lack of order also manifests itself in the X-ray diffraction pattern, which is usually featureless.
Paracrystalline materials such as the transitional aluminas also have a wide distribution of pore sizes, but better defined X-ray diffraction patterns usually consisting of a few broad peaks. The microstructure of these materials consists of tiny crystalline regions of condensed alumina phases and the porosity of the materials results from irregular voids between these regions (K. Wefers and Chanakya Misra, "Oxides and Hydroxides of Aluminum", Technical Paper No. 19 Revised, Alcoa Research Laboratories, p. 54-59, 1987). Since, in the case of either material, there is no long range order controlling the sizes of pores in the material, the variability in pore size is typically quite high. The sizes of pores in these materials fall into a regime called the mesoporous range, which, for the purposes of this application, is from about 13 to 200 Angstroms.
In sharp contrast to these structurally ill-defined solids are materials whose pore size distribution is very narrow because it is controlled by the precisely repeating crystalline nature of the materials' microstructure. These materials are called "molecular sieves", the most important examples of which are zeolites.
Zeolites, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials are known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline silicates. These silicates can be described as a rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO.sub.4 and Periodic Table Group IIIB element oxide, e.g. Al0 .sub.4, in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total Group IIIB element, e.g. aluminum, and Group IVB element, e.g. silicon, atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing the Group IIIB element, e.g. aluminum, is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example, an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation.
This can be expressed wherein the ratio of the Group IIIB element, e.g. aluminum, to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given silicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic zeolites. Many of these zeolites have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243); zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244); zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007); zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195); zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752); zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886); zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979); zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449); zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983); ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245); and zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842), merely to name a few.
The SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 0.sub.3 ratio of a given zeolite is often variable. For example, zeolite X can be synthesized with SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 0.sub.3 ratios of from 2 to 3; zeolite Y, from 3 to about 6. In some zeolites, the upper limit of the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 0.sub.3 ratio is unbounded. ZSM-5 is one such example wherein the SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 0.sub.3 ratio is at least 5 and up to the limits of present analytical measurement techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871 (Re. 29,948) discloses a porous crystalline silicate made from a reaction mixture containing no deliberately added alumina in the recipe and exhibiting the X-ray diffraction pattern characteristic of ZSM-5. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,724; 4,073,865 and 4,104,294 describe crystalline silicate of varying alumina and metal content.
Aluminum phosphates are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,440 and 4,385,994, for example. These aluminum phosphate materials have essentially electroneutral lattices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,704 teaches an aluminum phosphate treated in a certain way to impart acidity.
An early reference to a hydrated aluminum phosphate which is crystalline until heated at about 110.degree. C., at which point it becomes amorphous or transforms, is the "H.sub.1 " phase or hydrate of aluminum phosphate of F.d'Yvoire, Memoir Presented to the Chemical Society, No. 392, "Study of Aluminum Phosphate and Trivalent Iron", Jul. 6, 1961 (received), pp. 1762-1776. This material, when crystalline, is identified by the JCPDS International Center for Diffraction Data card number 15-274. Once heated at about 110.degree. C., however, the d'Yvoire material becomes amorphous or transforms to the aluminophosphate form of tridymite.
Compositions comprising crystals having a framework topology after heating at 110.degree. C. or higher giving an X-ray diffraction pattern consistent with a material having pore windows formed by 18 tetrahedral members of about 12-13 Angstroms in diameter are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,611.
A naturally occurring, highly hydrated basic ferric oxyphosphate mineral, cacoxenite, is reported by Moore and Shen, Nature, Vol. 306, No. 5941, pp. 356-358 (1983) to have a framework structure containing very large channels with a calculated free pore diameter of 14.2 Angstroms. R. Szostak et al., Zeolites: Facts, Figures, Future, Elsevier Science Publishers B.V., 1989, present work showing cacoxenite as being very hydrophilic, i.e. adsorbing non-polar hydrocarbons only with great difficulty. Their work also shows that thermal treatment of cacoxenite causes an overall decline in X-ray peak intensity.
Silicoaluminophosphates of various structures are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871. Aluminosilicates containing phosphorous, i.e. silicoaluminophosphates of particular structures are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,246 (i.e. ZK-21) and 3,791,964 (i.e. ZK-22). Other teachings of silicoaluminophosphates and their synthesis include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,559 (two-phase synthesis method); 4,623,527 (MCM-10); 4,639,358 (MCM-1); 4,647,442 (MCM-2); 4,664,897 (MCM-4); 4,638,357 (MCM-5); and 4,632,811 (MCM-3).
A method for synthesizing crystalline metalloaluminophosphates is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,227, and an antimonophosphoaluminate and the method for its synthesis are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,818. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,029 teaches metalloaluminophosphates, and titaniumaluminophosphate and the method for its synthesis are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,651.
The phosphorus-substituted zeolites of Canadian Patents 911,416; 911,417; and 911,418 are referred to as "aluminosilicophosphate" zeolites. Some of the phosphorus therein appears to be occluded, not structural.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,748 describes a combination of silica and aluminum-calcium-cerium phosphate as a low acid activity catalyst for oxidative dehydrogenation. Great Britain Patent 2,068,253 discloses a combination of silica and aluminum-calcium-tungsten phosphate as a low acid activity catalyst for oxidative dehydrogenation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,036 teaches an alumina-aluminum phosphate-silica matrix as an amorphous body to be mixed with zeolite for use as cracking catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,035 teaches improving hardness of aluminosilicate catalysts by treatment with phosphoric acid. The catalysts are amorphous.
Other patents teaching aluminum phosphates include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,095; 4,361,705; 4,222,896; 4,210,560; 4,179,358; 4,158,621; 4,071,471; 4,014,945; 3,904,550; and 3,697,550.
The precise crystalline microstructure of most zeolites manifests itself in a well-defined X-ray diffraction pattern that usually contains many sharp maxima and that serves to uniquely define the material. Similarly, the dimensions of pores in these materials are very regular, due to the precise repetition of the crystalline microstructure. All molecular sieves discovered to date have pore sizes in the microporous range, which is usually quoted as 2 to 20 Angstroms, with the largest reported being about 12 Angstroms.
Certain layered materials, which contain layers capable of being spaced apart with a swelling agent, may be pillared to provide materials having a large degree of porosity. Examples of such layered materials include clays. Such clays may be swollen with water, whereby the layers of the clay are spaced apart by water molecules. Other layered materials are not swellable with water, but may be swollen with certain organic swelling agents such as amines and quaternary ammonium compounds. Examples of such non-water swellable layered materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,648 and include layered silicates, magadiite, kenyaite, trititanates and perovskites. Another example of a non-water swellable layered material, which can be swollen with certain organic swelling agents, is a vacancy-containing titanometallate material, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,006.
Once a layered material is swollen, the material may be pillared by interposing a thermally stable substance, such as silica, between the spaced apart layers. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,006 and 4,859,648 describe methods for pillaring the non-water swellable layered materials described therein and are incorporated herein by reference for definition of pillaring and pillared materials.
Other patents teaching pillaring of layered materials and the pillared products include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,188; 4,248,739; 4,176,090; and 4,367,163; and European Patent Application 205,711.
The X-ray diffraction patterns of pillared layered materials can vary considerably, depending on the degree that swelling and pillaring disrupt the otherwise usually well-ordered layered microstructure. The regularity of the microstructure in some pillared layered materials is so badly disrupted that only one peak in the low angle region on the X-ray diffraction pattern is observed, as a d-spacing corresponding to the interlayer repeat in the pillared material. Less disrupted materials may show several peaks in this region that are generally orders of this fundamental repeat. X-ray reflections from the crystalline structure of the layers are also sometimes observed. The pore size distribution in these pillared layered materials is narrower than those in amorphous and paracrystalline materials but broader than that in crystalline framework materials.
The synthetic porous inorganic materials are generally produced from a reaction mixture (or "gel") which contains the precursors of the synthetic material. Because the necessary seed crystals may be unavailable (particularly when the porous inorganic material is new and has not previously been synthesized) it would be desirable to provide a synthesis method which generates a selected porous inorganic material from a particular reaction mixture containing no nucleating seeds.
The reaction mixture for a particular porous inorganic material may also contain an organic directing agent or templating agent. The terms "templating agent" and "directing agent" are both used to describe compounds (usually organics) added to the reaction mixture to promote formation of the desired porous inorganic solid.
Bulky organic bases which are favored as directing agents include cetyltrimetylammonium (CTMA), myristyltrimethylammonium (C.sub.14 TMA), decyltrimethylammonium, cetyltrimethylphosphonium, octadecyltrimethylphosphonium, benzyltrimethylammonium, cetylpyridinium, dodecyltrimethylammonium, and dimethyldidodecylammonium, merely to name a few. The templating action of various organic entitles is also discussed in A. Dyer An Introduction to Zeolite Molecular Sieves 60 (1988), as well as in B. M. Lok et al., The Role of Organic Molecules in Molecular Sieve Synthesis 3 Zeolites 282 (1983), which are incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein. These materials are costly, and usually account for most of the materials-related expense in the synthesis of inorganic porous solids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,110 to Zones teaches a process for preparing molecular sieves using an adamantane-derived template. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667 to Zones teaches a method for making zeolite SSZ-25 using an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion as a template.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,748 to Vaughan and Strohmaier discloses the zeolite ECR-1. For a discussion of a proposed structure of zeolite ECR-1, see M. E. Leonowicz and D. E. W. Vaughan, "Proposed synthetic zeolite ECR-1 structure gives a new zeolite framework topology", Nature, Vol. 329, No. 6142, pages 819-821 (Oct., 1987).
Adamantane, tricyclo-[3.3.1.1..sup.3,7 ]decane, is a polycyclic alkane with the structure of three fused cyclohexane rings. The ten carbon atoms which define the framework structure of adamantane are arranged in an essentially strainless manner. Four of these carbon atoms, the bridgehead carbons, are tetrahedrally disposed about the center of the molecule. The other six (methylene carbons) are octahedrally disposed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,660 to Chapman and Whitehurst and 5,053,434 to Chapman teach diamondoid compounds which bond through the methylene positions of various diamondoid compounds, including adamantane. For a survey of the chemistry of diamondoid molecules, see Adamantane, The Chemistry of Diamond Molecules, Raymond C. Fort, Marcel Dekker, New York, 1976.
Adamantane has been found to be a useful building block in the synthesis of a broad range of organic compounds.
Many hydrocarbonaceous mineral streams contain some small proportion of diamondoid compounds. These high boiling, saturated, three-dimensional polycyclic organics are illustrated by adamantane, diamantane, triamantane and various side chain substituted homologues, particularly the methyl derivatives. These compounds have high melting points and high vapor pressures for their molecular weights and have recently been found to cause problems during production and refining of hydrocarbonaceous minerals, particularly natural gas, by condensing out and solidifying, thereby clogging pipes and other pieces of equipment.
In recent times, new sources of hydrocarbon minerals have been brought into production which, for some unknown reason, have substantially larger concentrations of diamondoid compounds. Whereas in the past, the amount of diamondoid compounds has been too small to cause operational problems such as production cooler plugging, now these compounds represent both a larger problem and a larger opportunity. The presence of diamondoid compounds in natural gas has been found to cause plugging in the process equipment requiring costly maintenance downtime to remove. On the other hand, these very compounds which can deleteriously affect the profitability of natural gas production are themselves valuable products.
The problem of deposition and plugging by solid diamondoids in natural gas production equipment has been successfully addressed by a controlled solvent injection process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,748 to Alexander and Knight teaches the process for extracting diamondoid compounds from a hydrocarbon gas stream by contacting the diamondoid-laden hydrocarbon gas with a suitable solvent to preferentially dissolve the diamondoid compounds into the solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,899 to Chen and Wentzek teaches a particularly useful method for sorbing and isolating diamondoid fractions.
Further studies have revealed that separation of the diamondoid compounds from the diamondoid-enriched solvent is complicated by the fact that numerous diamondoid compounds boil in a narrow range of temperatures surrounding the boiling range of the most preferred solvents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,952,747, 4,952,749, and 4,982,049 to Alexander et al. teach various methods of concentrating diamondoid compounds in the solvent for, among other reasons, recycling the lean solvent fraction for reuse. Each of these processes produces an enriched solvent stream containing a mixture of diamondoid compounds.
The above-listed U.S. Patents are incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein for the details of recovering and concentrating diamondoid compounds.
Thus it would be beneficial to (a) provide an economical directing agent; (b) convert a now abundant supply of diamondoids into valuable fine chemicals; and (c) provide a method for synthesizing porous inorganic compounds in the absence of nucleating seeds.